Seductive: A Love Story
by Josh.S.999
Summary: The unfortunate fall of two lovers back into drug abuse.


Seductive: A Love Story

"Keys, keys … Ah, there they are," muttered a young, scruffy looking man as he unlocked the door to his apartment. It was a little rough around the edges, one of those places that _probably_ has lead paint and the landlord doesn't bother you unless you miss rent, but it was home. As he crossed the threshold his nose perked up for a moment, it smelled like burnt … _food_?

"Harry!" exclaimed a petite brunette in pajamas as he stumbled in with groceries bags and some Shanghai Mamas.

"Did you get cigarettes?" She asked while taking the Chinese food to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you wanted spirits right?"

"The orange pack … Hey, what do you want to shrink?" She laughed, " _Dr_ -ink I mean?"

"Whatever you're having," he replied while putting some of the groceries into the fridge, "Did we need paper towels or … nah?"

"Um … nah, I think we got some," Sarah giggled before skipping out of the kitchen with their plates.

"Are you… _skipping_?!" Harry laughed while cleaning a few dirty forks, but just as he said this she tripped over what _seemed_ like nothing and nearly threw all their food across the room.

" _Jesus_ ," Harry yelled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Sarah replied, laughing faintly as she sat gingerly on the couch.

Harry followed, playfully poking her with on of the forks before sitting down and both ate in silence for a bit just listening to whatever was on tv, but enjoying their Chinese more than anything.

"Do you–" Sarah started while slurping a noodle, "Do you remember when we lived on Central Parkway?"

"Yeah," Harry replied in an oddly indifferent voice.

"Back when you worked at that gas station right down the street?" Sarah elaborated, "And we would walk to Fairview Park at night? Those were such… _Amazing_ times, weren't they?"

"Those _times_ are behind me..."

"I was just reminiscing!" Sarah retorted coldly, "Such a party pooper... Here, I have an idea" She put here plate on the floor and crawled seductively towards Harry. "How about I be _your_ party favor," she exhaled in his ear before kissing him on the neck, the cheek, the lips–

Harry jerked away, "What was that, that taste?" he stuttered.

"What's wrong with you! I've been eating…" Sarah yelled indignantly.

"No, it was… chemical. Sarah!" He shouted, " _What did you do_?"

Sarah didn't move, her eyes pleading with him, "Sarah! I was gone for 30 minutes! How – What about our pact? … Fuck." Harry jumped up and ran into the bedroom as Sarah started crying uncontrollably, then, without a word she darted to the kitchen with bated breath.

 _It's under the sink… its not to late._

Ducking into one of the cabinets, she pulled out a narrow pipe that looked like a glass one hitter. Behind the bedroom door you could hear clothes being thrown into a suitcase hastily, jars smashing against each other when they hit the ground and muttered curse words made inaudible by Harry's panicked sobs.

"Harry… _Harry come out here_." Sarah cried as smoke floated lazily around the room.

"Harry–" click, "Harry, I love–" inhale, "You–" exhale, "You need to see something."

Slowly, the bedroom door opened and Harry crept into the kitchen. "Sarah," he stammered, "You know I have to leave, I called my grandma and she'll be here in 10 minutes."

His gaze drifted for a moment, following the smoke that trailed into the fan above. Click–

"SARAH STOP!" He screamed, "Can't you wait until I leave? Please just –"

" _Harry_ ," She mused behind another cloud of smoke, "Come down here."

"Sarah," Harry begged, tears running down his face, "Please… not again."

"You don't, love me then?"

" _Of course I love you!_ But I don't want to go back… Why can't you–"

" _Harry, come here_."

As if a whip had struck him, Harry knelt, dropping his bags as he fell to the ground. "I want you to watch this," she hummed before lighting the pipe's burnt, singed end. It whistled softly as smoke danced in the pipe's tip then ran to her lips. Harry could feel the sensation – it resting in his hand, smoke burning his throat… It was like watching himself.

 _Inhale_ – She smiled at him, her eyes two glossy shadows lost behind sunken eyelids. _Exhale_ – the taste of a violent but passionate past rushed through his mind like a whirlwind. _Lips_ – Sarah's were pressed to his and his chest was exploding! _Ecstasy_ – everything was gone, everything… would be alright.


End file.
